


【DMC乙女】Interfere【但丁×你】【V×你】

by futatsuki



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Threesome
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futatsuki/pseuds/futatsuki
Summary: 第三人称，在半魔兄弟×你（♀）前提下的V×你（♀），为了方便代入读者名用Y/N=Your Name表示。请替换名字阅读。发生在上次那篇"Envy that destroys us all"之后的3P。这篇主要是但丁×你（♀）和V×你（♀）。
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, V (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Kudos: 10





	【DMC乙女】Interfere【但丁×你】【V×你】

但丁没有锁门的习惯，这是众所周知的。  
他从不担心被偷，一方面他的事务所里几乎没什么值钱的东西，另一方面干这个行当的多少都对他的名声有所耳闻，也没人会想招惹一个能把手枪当成机关枪开的恶魔猎人。  
他只在不想被打扰时锁门，通常都是跟Y/N一起时，但也有例外。就比如今天，当从Y/N口中问出她接下来还与V有约时，但丁没说什么，只是打开刚锁上的门锁，拉着她上了二楼。  
“别担心，他自己能找上来的。”  
于是当V出现在卧室门口时他毫不意外，而V看上去也并不怎么惊讶。  
“你至少该把门锁好。”  
“为什么？我又不介意被看到。”  
“她呢？”  
被反问到的但丁像是觉得这个问题好笑似地摇摇头，把Y/N从床上拉起来，分开她的双腿让她坐在自己的膝上，他知道这个角度V能把Y/N被性器撑开的穴口尽收眼底。Y/N低着头想要用手捂住私密的交合处，却被但丁钳住双手封住了动作，又被他握住下巴，不得不把目光转向了门口的V。  
“你不如自己看看，她像是在介意吗？”  
“但丁，别——”  
刚欲出口的制止又被但丁挺腰打断，碎成细小的悲鸣从Y/N口中流露出来，她无助地扭了扭身体，望向V的双眼已经泛出湿润的光。  
“你下面这张嘴可不是这么说的。”  
但丁并不给她喘息的机会，用膝盖将她的双腿分得更开，挺腰的同时也把她的身体压得更紧，动作分明带着几分炫耀和表演的意思。不难看出但丁这次是真的生气了，虽然他脸上还挂着笑，可眼中已透出像是在玩弄猎物的捕食者一般残忍的光，握住她下巴的手所用的力道也和平时不同，如果不按他的指示一直看着V的方向脸颊便会被捏得发痛。  
“我以为你喜欢这样？毕竟——”但丁松开她的手，用手指抚上她的小腹，“你还特意让他给你弄了这么个标记。”  
下腹部上浮现出的黑紫色纹样与周边皮肤的色泽形成鲜明对比，像是挑衅一样时刻向他提醒着另一个男人的存在感。对但丁而言，有着明确指向性的字母比维吉尔在她身上留下的痕迹还要碍眼，他相信维吉尔看到这纹样时心情也不会好到哪里去，但绝对比不上自己，毕竟自己的名字里可没带着一个字母V。  
“你跟我那混蛋老哥搞到一起时我可没想过以后还有比那更生气的时候……”  
但丁自言自语似地嘟囔了一句，在她的小腹再度注入自己的魔力，这不是他第一次试图消除那标记，但就像他之前尝试过的每一次一样，这次他最终也只能在Y/N的惊叫和哭喊声中作罢。  
“我建议你别那么做，她承受不了。”  
在一旁默默注视着的V终于发话，虽然他嘴上说是建议，语气里却处处透露出不容置否的意思。  
“这话说得可真体贴，”但丁故意贴在Y/N耳边低声耳语，嘴唇擦过耳际带来的微痒使她反射性地缩起脖子想要躲开，腰腹却因为但丁桎梏和刚刚被注入魔力的刺激软得使不上一丝力气，“如果你是真的为她着想干嘛还给她弄上这个？先不说我，你该知道维吉尔能做出什么来。”  
“她也知道。”  
“……”  
从第一次见面时但丁就意识到跟V说话总会伴着随时被踩中雷区的可能，后者也没让他失望，只要开口必定会提起他不愿注意的事。按但丁对Y/N的了解，她并不是对讨厌的人唯唯诺诺不敢拒绝的性格，事情会发展至此就已经说明她是自愿接受了V——还是在对他们两兄弟的嫉妒和愤怒心知肚明的前提下。这事实久违地使但丁感到一丝挫败，随之而来的情绪也逐渐走向黑暗。  
“你提醒了我……看来我只能期盼下次她会选个能杀得死的对象。”  
“只能这么希望了。”  
危险的低语和V暗含挑衅的回答使Y/N的身体微微颤抖起来，她从V身上收回视线，战战兢兢地想要转头去看但丁的表情，却又被他捏住脸颊而没能如愿。  
“所以你就打算站在那里干看着？”  
“我没兴趣看这些，毕竟我也不是乐于分享的人，”V走上前来，用手托起她的下巴，确认似地抚摩过刚刚被但丁捏痛的位置，“但如果她希望，我会留下。”  
他接着俯身捧起Y/N的脸，在几乎能感受到对方呼吸的距离下轻声问道。  
“希望我留下吗？还是说，希望我带你走？”  
代替回答的是Y/N揪住他衣角的双手，接着她先是点点头，又摇了摇头，依次对V的问题给出了答复。但丁看在眼里，简单的动作却几乎让嫉妒在他心中筑了巢，他只能抓住唯一的发泄途径，更深地将性器埋进Y/N的身体，看着刚刚还依恋着V的情人又颤抖着跌回他的膝头，惊慌失措地摇着头喊他的名字。  
在这两人对Y/N出手之前他可从没想过被人抢走什么的感觉会如此难受，童年时期只有他抢维吉尔的份，每当维吉尔想要报复回来，母亲总会以兄长的身份为理由加以劝阻，这在一段时间内曾使他得意忘形。现在他尝到了苦头，却没法像以前一样再打一架把被抢走的情人抢回来。  
“嗯，看来你们已经玩了很久，也许我该早点来。”  
V将手杖靠在床边，上床后毫无征兆地抬起了她的一条腿，仔细观察着她下身交合的部位，突然的动作使Y/N发出悲鸣想要并拢双腿，却又被但丁按住了另一条腿，她无助地挣扎了几下，最终也只能保持着私处一览无余的羞耻姿势，抽抽噎噎地向V做出哀求一般微弱的抗议。  
“呜、V，别这样……”  
“这是第几次了？”  
“不知道……我不记得……”  
他的问题使Y/N局促地缩起了身体，惊弓之鸟一样注视着他的一举一动。  
“我、接下来我会记得数……”  
“别害怕，”V伸手描摩过她的入口，被性器分开的柔肉暴露在空气中，在双重的刺激下抽动着，合着但丁的抽送将粘稠的体液挤出甬道，又将涌出的体液蹭在V的指尖，“我不会因为这些就对你怎样的……我说过会温柔。”  
“哈，不仅要当大诗人还要当绅士，你够忙的。”  
“你知道的话就该把人还我，说到底是我和她有约在先。”  
“这办不到，”但丁戏谑地吹了声口哨，“你看，我们也正忙着。”  
他伸手抚上两人结合的部位，故意学V一样描画了两圈后毫不留情地将手指塞进已经被性器填满得鼓鼓囊囊的小穴，执拗地骚弄着她体内被他或是被另外两人开发出的的敏感部位，不去理会这一连串的动作是怎样令怀中的人扭动着身体哭闹起来。  
V也没再说什么，他没什么表情地用床单擦去指尖混着精液的爱液，再捧起Y/N的脸，用自己的嘴唇以一个安慰性质的吻封住了她呜咽不止的双唇，刺激神经的哀鸣立刻转化为含糊不清的呻吟。  
这一吻使她多少放松了一些，但丁看在眼里，心里翻涌的醋意又使他故意冲她的肩头咬了一口，不意外地，包裹着他的肉壁猛地缩紧。Y/N像是无助的小兽一般毫无章法地在V身前乱抓一通，却什么都没抓住，还把手指卡进了他胸前用来绑住衣摆的绳子。  
“你会伤到自己的。”  
最终还是V细心地将她的手指从绳结中解放出来，他捉住Y/N的一只手环在自己肩头，又扣住另一只与自己五指相扣，同样不去理会这些动作是如何使她身后的但丁眼中迸出嫉恨的光。  
“现在你的两张嘴都满意了，是不是？”  
但丁没有抽出插在她体内的手指，找准位置从里外一并捏住了阴户上方的小凸起，责备一般地揉搓起来，粗暴的快感与性器在甬道内刮擦冲撞带来的刺激相叠加，催促着Y/N达到了高潮，她猛地仰起头，为了不在快感的余波中窒息而大口呼吸着，已经无暇去在意唇边溢出的唾液。但丁却不给她喘息的机会，毫不间断地继续挺腰。  
“不行、但丁……但——但丁，求你，让我休息一下……”  
“抱歉甜心，现在开始没有休息时间了，这边还有位不速之客在等你赴约呢。”  
但丁把她紧紧地抱在怀中，环住她腰腹的手一下一下将她的身体向着自己砸去，肉体碰撞的声音合着体液被挤出的粘稠声响回荡着，在白昼的房间内营造出无比淫靡的氛围。  
“不用勉强她，我不介意等到你把事办完。”  
“真是彻头彻尾的绅士发言，”但丁保持着插入的状态将她的身体从V身上拉回来转向自己，“告诉我，你就是喜欢他这点吗？”  
性器在体内掉转带来的刺激使Y/N本就因高潮蒙上一层雾气的头脑变得一片空白，痉挛着身体瞪大双目的模样使但丁甚至怀疑她是否听进了自己的问题，但也没差，他本来就不打算听她的回答。  
“我是没问题，不过按这个条件的话你今天恐怕都等不到她赴约了。”  
“那倒不会，她的身体撑不了那么久。”  
V一脸淡然，仿佛不感觉自己说出的是什么残忍的事实，冷静又平淡的语气令但丁动作产生了一瞬的停滞，又立刻引得他大笑起来。  
“听到了吗？这就是你那位绅士说出来的话。”  
不管外表多么绅士有礼，V骨子里也是和他们两兄弟并无二致的野兽，只不过比起把猎物拆吃入腹的做法来V更喜欢用看似温柔的毒牙使猎物一点点毙命。  
这样也好，毕竟V愿意怎么装都不关他的事，他只会按自己的方式来取悦Y/N。  
但丁不再管V的动向，他低下头将嘴唇凑近Y/N的胸口，亲吻，咬，吮吸，按他所想的那般贪婪地品尝着她，看着她被蹂躏，看着她的阴部被他从窄小的穴口里插进插出，在她身体的各处留下属于他的证据。带着胡茬的下巴蹭在Y/N胸口，带点刺痛的粗糙的触感使她反射性地向后仰身，但丁故意没去拉她，他知道V一定会接住她。不出所料，在她因倒下的失重感惊叫出声前V就已经牢牢抱住了她的身体。  
“抱稳了，你也不想伤着她吧？”  
V感到好笑似地摇摇头，他不用开口但丁也能大致猜到他想说什么，半魔的体力和动作不是一般人能承受得了的，自己现在的做法已经是在勉强她，实在没什么资格去谈伤不伤着的问题。放在平时他也很少会做得如此激烈，然而此时此刻，联想到使他做出这些的前因后果，他倒觉得Y/N也算是求仁得仁。  
有了V支撑住她的身体，但丁也不再需要分神，他抓住Y/N的脚踝将她的腰腹用力拉向自己，肆无忌惮的动作使Y/N反射性地弓起背，翘在他身后的双脚无助地踢打着空气，当但丁挺腰将她整个人笼罩在身下时看上去几乎像是要折断她的身体。压倒性的力量差距下Y/N自然做不出什么像样的反抗，她唯一能做的也只是呜咽着锤打但丁的肩头，殊不知凌乱不堪的姿态看在另外两人眼里也只能起到激发嗜虐心的反作用。  
但丁就这样一次次将她带向不容拒否的高潮，过量的快感已经成了一种苛责，伴着淫靡的水声融入血管将情欲之火燎遍全身，暴露在空气中的皮肤因而泛出病态的潮红，敏感炽热的躯体颤抖着，当V伸手抚上Y/N的小腹时，指尖微凉的触感都足以使她发出细小的悲鸣。  
“你干什么？”  
“给她减轻点负担。”  
这话不假，Y/N下腹部的纹样随着V注入魔力而泛起黑紫色暗光的同时，但丁能感觉到包裹着他性器的肉壁震颤着，像是要融化一般软得不可思议，又像是有生命似地收缩着，恋恋不舍地攀在柱体上使人流连忘返。  
“这还真是不错。”  
但丁抱住她的右腿搭在肩上，又用另一只手压住她的左腿，冲准一处敏感的部位开始突刺，穴口的柔肉经不住蹂躏向外翻开，积聚在甬道内的体液在大幅度的抽送下飞溅出来打湿了身下的床单，也弄脏了但丁结实的小腹。有了魔力加以增幅，过载的感官输送来的快乐几乎使Y/N失去意识，激烈的抽送却又一次次执拗地将她拉回来再迫使她接受更多。  
“别怕，这不会让你难受的。”  
V扣住她的手拉到唇边落下轻吻，将下巴抵在她肩头低声耳语道，语气像是安抚孩童一般温柔，同样轻柔的还有他抚上Y/N胸口的手。小巧挺立的乳尖被他夹在指间，以富有技巧又不失温柔的动作按压着，或是用指肚揉搓或是以指尖刮擦，不时还用两指捏住轻轻拉扯一下。她迷乱无措地扭动着身体，反射性地想要从V的怀抱中逃开，换来的结果却是被抱得更紧，皮肤也被V腰间挂饰压出了不规则的痕迹。胸前迸发出的甜蜜酥痒感与下身激烈的快感相互应和，全身得到取悦的快乐几乎要融化Y/N的身心，也逐渐使她忘记反抗，任意识在欲海中漂荡。  
但丁不知道这是今天第几次地将欲望释放在她体内了，狭窄的甬道无法容纳更多的体液，他一将性器抽离混合的体液便涌了出来，沿着还在颤抖开合的秘裂滑下，在身下的床单上积成一滩。换做平时Y/N一定会伸手去挡，但精神已经完全沉浸在高潮余韵中的此刻，她只是神情恍惚地注视着床单上泅出的深色水痕，口中流露出断断续续的娇声。  
委身于快乐的姿态狼狈却又透出几分诚实的可爱，但丁俯下身，把手指探进Y/N的口中捉住了她的舌头。生理性的泪水模糊了她的双眼，即使是口腔内被异物入侵的感觉也没能使她清醒几分，Y/N只是迷迷糊糊地任由他在口中拿捏着自己的舌头，本能地按着之前V调教的那样用舌头缠上但丁的手指想要取悦他。  
技巧不坏，却是另一个男人教给她的，看在但丁眼里除了妒怒外并不能勾起更多。但丁毫无征兆地将手指探进还在吞吐着体液的穴口，换来她一声微弱的呻吟，他本打算给她休息时间，但现在他改主意了。  
“我知道，我知道，你从他那学了不少东西，”但丁说着将性器抵在了她还在颤抖的入口，瞥了一眼V的方向，V依旧没什么表情，但游刃有余的模样并不能掩盖住他眼底的不快，“我想你也该给他展示一下从我这里学到的。”  
V大可以耐心等，只是但丁绝不会让她赴约。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写三明治，有点担心到底写得好不好吃(´･ω･｀)


End file.
